Lull Me To Sleep
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know why he was protecting her. All she knew was that her life was changing. HG/SS. Dark. Mentions of Self Harm and other stuff. T for now.
1. Help

The blood was on her hands.

It was warm, still warm from the person it had been spilt from. The blood a much brighter red than this young witch had ever seen. She had never seen it this fresh before, at least never this much at a time. She'd only ever seen it dried on someone else's person, or dripping slightly from a cut on her hand.

But it enveloped her whole person, making her vision swim with streaks of red.

As more of it dripped onto the ground, making the puddle grow; her vision swam only more. Her body would sway, and soon she found herself forced to her knees.

Her hand came down to catch herself, and landed into the puddle of red. But she found that it felt no different from where her other hand rested on her stomach. And with a sudden realization she lifted her hand up into the air.

The hand blurred in her vision, but she could see that it to, was covered in blood. Her own blood.

At the sudden thought, she fell to the ground; no longer having the strength to hold her own body up. She found the warm puddle oddly comforting, and she felt the need to fall asleep surrounded by warmth that was much warmer than anything she had experienced in the past.

Hermione Granger was dying, that she knew. But she could not seem to recall why it was that she was here in the first place.

She shut her eyes hoping that maybe she could finally succumb to the lull that had been trying to capture her for the past moments of her life.

A strong arm was wrapped around her waist just as the young witch finally faded to the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the prologue.<strong>

**Tell me if it's worth continuing.**

**- Josie**


	2. Severus Snape

_**Thanks to:  
>-worrywart<br>-Scarcelyheard  
>-Lovedeath91911writer<br>-Saving the world is my weakness  
>-Snapeslady22<br>-ladyyuuki16  
>-LK-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl<br>-anon **_

* * *

><p><em>Two Week Prior, <em>

Wind blew at the trees swaying limbs, brushing the wood ever so gently against the windows of the Granger household. The inhabitants were tucked into the various beds scattered throughout the quaint english home.

One of the Grangers sat upon her bed, a flashlight tucked into the crevice of her neck and shoulder. A book propped upon her knees that read in gold letters, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration. Which had only been bought the day previous on her annual trip to Diagon Alley. The book still smelled of the fresh ink it had no doubt been scrawled with.

The wind rapped the trees limbs, and effectively startled the young curly haired witch out of the position she had found herself in for the duration of the night. The book closed in her lap, and the flashlight dropped to the ground with a clatter; shutting off as soon as it had made contact.

"Oh Merlin..."

Hermione huffed out a long breath as she realized that she had been shut into darkness. She gently moved the book off of her lap and to the bed before gingerly swinging her feet around to make contact with the cold floor. She dropped to her knees as if dropping into a prayer, and bent down in an attempt to retrieve the flashlight. Her hand was skating across the carpet when a loud crack filled the room. It stilled in mere seconds.

Hermione Granger had come to know the differences between the sounds of thunder, and that of apparition. She felt her heart speed up, her limbs froze in fear at the sound. Who could possibly be apparating to her house this late at night?

Hermione heard her front door creak open, and she dropped to the ground. Her wand was across the room; and to far out of her reach for her to even think about grabbing it now. She scolded herself for leaving the piece of wood out of her reach even for a moment. She had learned better than that.

As soon as heavy footsteps began to climb the stairs, Hermione shuffled to her feet. She move as quietly as she could; hoping that maybe she could reach her wand in time.

_Creak._

Hermione stilled as her foot stepped upon a floorboard that squeaked under the pressure; her heart stilling as she heard the footsteps increasing in their speed. Hermione rushed across the room, and felt around for her wand.

He hand closed around the cold wood just as her bedroom door was pushed open.

A rush of wind, silver, and than nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Drip, Drip, Drip.<em>

Hermione's head throbbed. A dull ache increased with each sound of water dripping to the floor. Increasing in sound steadily. She didn't dare open her eyes, scared to know what would lay before her. It was much safer, much easier to keep her eyes closed to the terrors beyond.

She almost wished it was like the all of the books she had read before. Awakening somewhere unknown, not knowing what was going to happen, or who had taken them. Blissfully unaware of all of the terrors in their future.

But she knew, from the moment they had apparated into the yard of her childhood home, she knew who it was and what they wanted from her.

Death eaters.

Those words were bitter in her mind, and she almost wished for a moment that she'd never received her letter to Hogwarts, or even befriended Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Her life would be so much easier than it was now.

As soon as those thoughts entered her mind, she banished them with more disgust than she'd ever felt in her life before.

Nothing was her fault, and nothing was Harry's fault.

Hermione stilled her thoughts, and moments when she heard a heavy door creak open. Heavy boots clicked across the stone floor before they stopped before her. The curly haired witch held her breath in hopes that maybe they would leave her be, just for a bit longer.

Her hopes were dashed as the steel toed boot made contact with her stomach with a forceful kick.

Hermione's eyes opened and a yelp of pain escaped her mouth as she curled into herself. She coughed and attempted to intake the air that has just been forcefully kicked out of her. Her vision was clouded, and she could not make out her assailant.

"Oh, good. The mudbloods awake." A feral voice growled from above her. Hermione squinted her eyes and waited as her vision cleared. The rough looking Fenrir Greyback entered her vision and she let out a gasp before she could stop herself.

Greyback dropped low and bared his teeth in front of her face, "Nothing to say?" he dragged a finger down her jaw and smiled fiercely.  
>"Back away you mangy mutt. You heard the orders." Greyback turned and growled lowly at the man who had just spoken. Hermione knew that voice, it was familiar; but her mind was so clouded she could not place it.<p>

Suddenly Greyback jumped to both feet and walked towards the door, "Have fun." he growled before smiling and exiting. Hermione cast her eyes to the man that stood just inside the room and had to bite back a gasp.

There stood Severus Snape, clad in black and a scowl screwing up his face. He reached behind himself and closed the big wooden door with a loud bang before striding over to her and looking down at her panting body.

What he said shocked her into silence, "Are you alright?"

She could not think of a word to form at his sentence, her she was; laying on the dungeons ground, and he asked if she was alright? Wasn't he supposed to be the enemy here?

His voice grew harsher, "Did you hear me you insufferable chit?"

Hermione felt her resolve growing, and she snapped, "Of course I heard you!"

Snape turned his nose up at her, and Hermione could see him holding to control his temper. She could not find it in herself to care.

He was no longer her teacher, but one of the men keeping her from freedom.

The silence filled the room for many more minutes as they played a battle of wills and stared down each other in an eery silence. He was the first to speak.  
><strong><br>**"Prepare yourself." He then swept out of the dungeons in a flurry of black robes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so SORRY for the late delay.<strong>  
><strong>Life got pretty hectic...<strong>  
><strong>But Please enjoy this.<strong>  
><strong>(:<strong>

**-Immyownsuperman**


End file.
